homeskilletfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mwittlief
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Homeskillet Music Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Future Pages Needless to say, a "Homeskillet Music Presents" page is going to be a necessity. A page on Smedley's seems like a no-brainer, as well. Perhaps the Teen Track battle of the bands? And (while I really, really hesitate to mention it) Buttbagg. . . ? TomLael 16:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Pictures, pictures, pictures While I'm thinking about it, let me know if you'd like me to upload some pictures; I'll shoot Josh a similar offer. I don't know right off hand what I already have digitized, and I don't know how soon I'd be able to get to it, but I of course want to make my photographic archive fully available for this project. TomLael 16:08, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Pictures will be great. Upload them and we'll use them as we see them working out. I'll try to track down my photos and do some scanning too. I'll get to adding some of your recommeded pages too. There's really no limit to what should/could go on here. Gracias! Very helpful, indeed; many thanks. And thanks to Mr. Adrian, I was able to pin down the date of the first show at Smedley's (and it's not unlikely that I have the set list for our first show there, so I can possible establish that date, as well) and the date of the record-setting Peachead show (inasmuch as our memory of it was arriving demoralized after that disastrous Music-Go-Round show). I dickered around for way too long trying to figure out how to hyperlink the footnotes (i.e. linking the call number so that you can jump to the corresponding footnote at the bottom of the page), but nothing I tried worked, and I've got things to do. (Not like it matters too much anyway, as short as the page is.) And now, back to work (i.e. real work). . . . TomLael 14:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Audio? Matt, Two things: (1) Any idea how to add audio (even if just clips)? That would be an obvious next step. (2) I created a test page to mess around on; feel free (in fact, please do) use your administrative authority to delete it. TomLael 23:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Siphon photo; editing; Lids page Matt: I added to the Siphon infobox the "jump" picture from A-1 Records (quite possibly the archetypical Siphon image to my mind, but if you prefer, we can replace it with something else once I get more scanned). I'd also like to do some copy editing on the Siphon page (being the grammar fascist I am), provided you wouldn't mind. Also, with Jason's blessing, I'm going to put together a basic Lids page when I get some time. I emailed Jason a questionnaire, and he replied with some basic info; I've already uploaded a couple of photos. With Drywall/NBC, Siphon, the Lids, and Asterisk covered, I think we'll have a pretty solid foundation. Stop 12, Peachead, and A.P.E. would be the next logical extensions; while I imagine you'll get a Stop 12 page together when you can, I fear it may be doubtful that we'll ever get full-fledged pages from the members of Peachead or A.P.E. (and anything we'd put together would be woefully cursory). But them's the breaks. See you! TomLael 18:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC)